Not legal
Cards that are not legal in a given region may not be used in tournaments in that region. If there is any region a card is not legal in, it may not be used in World Championship events. Generally, a card becomes legal in a region when it has been officially released in a product in that region. For example, ''Shonen Jump'' promotional cards become tournament-legal in North America upon their release, but they are not tournament-legal in South America, Europe, Australia, or Africa until they have been formally released in a product in those regions, since Shonen Jump is distributed exclusively in North America. This term is distinct from illegal, used for cards which have Limitation Text and will never be legal anywhere, and Forbidden, used for cards that are legal for tournament use but are currently restricted to zero copies in the Main, Side, and Extra Decks for all Advanced Format events. Currently, cards that are not legal do not have an indication of that status on their pages on this wiki. This page lists some cards that are not legal in various regions, but the information here may be incomplete, out of date, or otherwise incorrect. Not legal outside of Asia Any cards that are OCG exclusive have not been released in the TCG, and so are not legal in regions that the TCG covers, namely North America, South America, Europe, Australia, and Africa. Not legal in Asia Any cards that are TCG exclusive have not been released in the OCG, and so are not legal in regions that the OCG covers, namely Asia. Not legal in South America, Europe, Australia, and Africa The following cards have been released in both the OCG and TCG (making them legal in Asia), but their only TCG release has been through a region-restricted method in North America. They are thus not legal in South America, Europe, Australia, and Africa, despite all these regions also following the TCG. They may eventually become legal once re-released in the TCG through a non-region-restricted method. ''Shonen Jump'' promotional cards As the Shonen Jump magazine is only distributed in North America, cards that have only been made available in the TCG as Shonen Jump promotional cards are only TCG legal in North America. Cards whose only TCG release so far has been as a Shonen Jump promotional card are the following: Manga promotional cards The following cards' only TCG release has been as promotional cards for volumes of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL and Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V manga. As the manga is only distributed in Asia and North America, the following cards are not legal in South America, Europe, Australia, or Africa until released again through a non-region-restricted method: Other cards There are also cards whose only TCG releases so far have been North America-exclusive, but were not released as either Shonen Jump or manga promotional cards. These cards are the following: External link * yugioh-card.com/uk/ Cards not Legal for play in Europe * yugioh-card.com/oc/ Cards not Legal for play in Oceania Category:Forbidden & Limited Lists